It is known to equip vehicle doors with power mechanisms allowing automated opening/closing and locking/unlocking. Such mechanisms provide significant convenience, particularly for very young, impaired or handicapped individuals. Power doors typically retain manual operative function, that is, can be opened/closed manually as well as by the power mechanisms. However, power mechanisms are often not able to smoothly transition between power function and manual function. This can particularly be true during an overly rapid door closing action, i.e. a door “over-slam” condition. If a user attempts to slam a door manually with the power mechanism engaged, damage to the mechanism may occur.
There is accordingly identified a need in the art for improvements to power door mechanism.